1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technique. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing technique capable of dynamically and adaptively adjusting an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of multimedia technology, people have increasing demand for high quality images. However, when a liquid crystal display (LCD) displays quick dynamic images, since a response time of the LCD is not quickly enough (which is generally 1 ms-16 ms), and a backlight system thereof applies a holding type driving method, an image sticking problem is generated due to a persistence of vision phenomenon of human eyes, which is also referred to as a so-called motion blur phenomenon.
In this case, according to a conventional method, a sharpening processing technique is generally used to mitigate the motion blur phenomenon. According to the conventional sharpening processing technique, sharpening processing is performed to the whole image, so that image regions that are unnecessary to be sharpened are also sharpened.
Taking an image of a moving vehicle as an example, the conventional sharpening processing technique is used to sharpen the whole image, so that the motion blur phenomenon of the vehicle can be mitigated, though a whole image noise is aggravated. It should be noticed that if a background of the vehicle is already a clear image, the sharpening processing can lead to excessive sharpening of the background, which may cause a considerable lack of coordination, and generate noises that are unbearable to human eyes.